A “ringtone” or “ring tone” is a sound made by a telephone to indicate an incoming call or text message. As mobile communications becomes more widely used around the world, ringtones have become extremely diverse, leading to increased personalization and customization. For example, some mobile communications devices allow users to associate different ringtones with various family members and/or friends. These devices may also play various types of ringtones, such as monophonic, polyphonic, or truetone ringtones. However, despite these advances, many users are still unable to prioritize and/or preview incoming calls. For example, even though a ringtone may indicate that a family member or friend is calling, the party being called may not know the importance of the call or have any idea of the content of the call. As a result, current devices and system lack a technique to comprehensively and effectively provide custom alerts to preview an incoming call and/or to indicate the importance/priority of that incoming call.